Rin's OTP Madness 1 : LenKu Shipper!
by SheradeAem
Summary: Because Rin is practically crazy and she will do anything to make LenKu happen!


**I don't own Vocaloid! **This is just something that popped into my head! LenxMiku!

* * *

><p>Len groaned as his sister kept nagging him. Seriously, he only likes Miku as his best friend. Sure girlfriend sounds nice but- what was he even thinking?<p>

"Rin, shut up!"

Rin was slowly corrupting his mind. No, that would never happen. Miku is their best friend. No, he won't let Rin ruin it.

"Come on! I know you like Miku-chan! Just man up already and tell her!" Rin continued

Len gave her a glare before walking faster, leaving Rin behind. Rin however, gave a frustrated sigh before she grinned evilly.

"Well, if you won't make a move, I'll handle the situation myself." Rin whispered eerily to herself

* * *

><p>"Say Miku-chan…" Rin trailed off<p>

Miku tilted her head, currently sipping a drink. It was break time and they were waiting for Len.

"What is it Rin-chan?"

Rin stared at Miku for a moment which made the teal-haired teen a little nervous. The blonde was wearing a serious face and that rarely happens.

"You like Len, right?"

Miku widened her eyes and started coughing violently as the drink she was drinking went to the wrong path.

Rin panicked as the other girl was slapping her chest painfully. She quickly went to Miku's side and rubbed her back.

As soon as Miku stopped coughing, she immediately glared at Rin.

"What made you think that?"

Rin just raised her eyebrows as an answer. Miku could only sigh in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Rin smirked as she handed Len a gift box. Her twin brother looked at her suspiciously before accepting the gift.<p>

"What's this for? And where were you?"

"I was at Miku's house. Just open the box and see for yourself."

Len sent Rin another suspicious look before finally opening the box. He frowned in confusion, touching the fabric. It was teal colored and before he could lift it up to inspect what the thing is, Rin interrupted him.

"I just stole it. It's Miku's underwear."

Len froze as his nose began to bleed at the revelation. His face was crimson red and he hurriedly ran to the bathroom to stop his bleeding nose as Rin laughed at him.

* * *

><p>Miku frowned is she heard a loud knock on her door. Who would be knocking in the middle of the night?<p>

Grumbling in annoyance, Miku slammed the door open.

She frowned yet again as she saw no one. Miku shrugged and was about to close the door when she noticed a small box on her doorstep with a note attached to it.

_Dear dear dear,_

_I hope you enjoy this gift Miku-chan!_

_Love, Rin_

Miku frowned for the third time that night. Was this another one of Rin's pranks? Well, it couldn't hurt to open the gift anyway.

She looked at the house in front of hers suspiciously. Miku noticed that Rin was peeking through the window giving her a thumbs up.

She slowly closed the door then turned her attention the little box. After unwrapping it, it contains what looks to be pictures.

Miku flipped them and her face immediately turned into a wild blush.

"RIN!"

* * *

><p>Rin gulped as her two companions were glaring heavily at her. Miku was practically stabbing her food and Len settled with grumbling to his self.<p>

"I'll… have to go and pee.." Rin chuckled nervously

As soon as Rin left, Len gave off a heavy sigh. He turned to Miku and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry about Rin. I don't know what's gotten into her and keeps on setting us up. It's ridiculous!" Len threw his hands to signify his annoyance.

When he didn't hear a reply, he looked at Miku worriedly. The girl was stiff and silent.

"So… you don't like me?" she whispered but Len heard it clearly

"Of course I like you! I just didn't think you'd like me back in that way…and…uh…"

Len stared at Miku. Did he just unconsciously confess to Miku?

"I mean..yeah…"

Miku smiled at him sweetly. Her eyes were practically sparkling in delight.

"Okay fine! I like you Miku… you know…as in like like like!" Len averted his eyes

"I like you too."

Len snapped his head back to look at Miku. He so badly wanted to jump in joy.

They continued to stare at each other, slowly inching nearer.

.

.

.

"AND NOW KISS!" Rin popped out and yelled in delight before pushing their faces together

* * *

><p>Please Review! Can you guess what the pictures are? :)<p> 


End file.
